<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tattle tale au idea by Sillyliittlebee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817417">Tattle tale au idea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillyliittlebee/pseuds/Sillyliittlebee'>Sillyliittlebee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP Minecraft, blogging dream smp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Minecraft based world (there is respawn), Other, Tattletale au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:55:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillyliittlebee/pseuds/Sillyliittlebee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an au idea because it's nearing Christmas. But now it's a fanfic I'm actually writing out.. So here is a description I guess.<br/>Ramboo thought it be fine if helped the kid out. It's cold and the storm is picking up. No the child isn't what he would be worried about. It's Wilbur.</p><p>Fanfiction where Wilbur didn't blow up Manburg. Techno still betrayed people. Fundy died during the revolution and Tommy is a little half-human and is about seven is adorable and has a murderous overprotective Wilbur.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The idea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Basically, this is an idea inspired by Tattletale and the dream SMP events. It's basically where Ranboo has recently joined the world of the dream smp. But the second he does there has been news of a missing child Tommyinnit and Willbersoot (is an adult and for this didn't die in the explosion) and he finds an abandoned little Tommyinnit in the woods (Tommy has a purple outfit and is kind of like human tattletale. I recommend looking at Pinterest for reference on human tattletales). The boy just asks him "will you play with me and Willber?" There is no one but the little hybrid and Ranboo. Ranboo deciding it would be best to persuade the child to sleep at his house rather than leave the boy outside manages to do so. However, once he gets the child to his home, and does his best to care for the child. At night hits that's when Wilber has arrived and is looking for Tommy (With an ax may I mention). (Like in the game how mama is looking for the children.) Tommy being a child will begin absently trying to call for Wilber if Ranboo doesn't feed him or play or brush with him. (Like in the game) The first night he and Tommy survive. But come to the day Ranboo immediately enlists help from a character of your choice. I'd probably lean towards bad boy halo.
</p>
<p>I'll update as I have more ideas for this au but yeah... Love to see this written and please tag me if you use this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. My try at my au idea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ranboo finds the child that went missing. The problem is what follows the child.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First, try at writing fanfiction. Tell me what you think!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ranboo has only been on the Dream smp for a week now. But the news of the mysterious disappearance of Tommyinnit and Wilber Soot is still fresh. Tommy is that little baby brother everyone loves seeing. The one time he saw the child was the last time anyone saw the boy. He remembers it clearly as he gathers wood for the second floor of his house and for a fire.<br/>
It was a cold day much like today. He was on his route together wood and materials when he saw the child struggling to build a snowman with Wilber. he was going to offer aid to the small boy and the ex-president. If it wasn't for the other people around. He swore for how angry Wilber looked at him. That the man would have killed him for daring to look at the child. Ranboo isn't the only one who Wilber will glare at if someone gets too close. He has been told it wasn't always like that. That Wilber used to be more relaxed. More carefree. But everything changed when Fundy was killed in Lmanbergs independence.<br/>
He grew to a shadow of what was left when Technoblade betrayed everyone. He was going to blow up Lamanber. But Philza convinced him down from that.<br/>
Everyone remembers when one day Wilber had gone to a different realm and came back with the adopted child. Tommyinnit.<br/>
The little child to everyone's description is an adorable little ball of energy. A hybrid of a fox? No one really knows with the child's short tail and large almost floppy fox-like ears.
Wilber smiled when he was around the boy with true joy. Everyone thought the boy will help the man get over the tragic end of Fundy and other such trauma. Not quite. Wilber grew to everyone's description distant from everyone else. Glaring to at one point threatening Niki for trying to offer the boy a pastry.<br/>
So with the current disappearance, it doesn't take a detective to figure it's Wilber who took the small boy.<br/>
Letting out a breath as he chops up the last piece of wood for his run. Adding it to his inventory he takes one last look into the woods and there whimpering as they try to tread through the snow, is Tommyinnit.<br/>
Quickly Ranboo drops what he was doing and rushes over to the child. The small boy looks up to him with big blue eyes "will you play with me? I and Willby were playing with me when it started snowing and now. Im alone." he pouts with his ears lowering.<br/>
Ranboo looks around the snow swirling with the wind as it falls ensures he doesn't have time to get the boy to Niki or bad. Someone who actually knew how to deal with kids. Putting on the nicest smile he can "Uh tell you what it's starting to get dark how about we head to my house and ill let you have some hot chocolate."<br/>
The boy ponders for a moment and then smiles "Ok. So what is your name?"<br/>
Ranboo picks the boy up out of the snow and begins heading to his cabin "Ranboo."<br/>
Tommy snickers "That's a funny name it sounds like ram boob."<br/>
Ranboo rolls his eyes at the child. However, as he left with the boy he couldn't shake the feeling of someone's glare.<br/>
Once he reaches his cabin he immediately gets wood into the fireplace and the stove and gets the fire going. While he did this Tommy followed him everywhere until he sat the boy down and took from the stove as promised. A glass of hot chocolate.<br/>
However unknown to Ramboo one haunting figure stares at this from the window.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What did you guys think? Is it good?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Survive the night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wilber wants his child back and doesn't care if blood gets spilled. While Ramboo is trying to keep a fussy child happy oh yeah and not die.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While Tommy was drinking hot chocolate. His little tail wagging as he enjoyes the sweet think liquid. Ramboo is working on finishing the upper floor of his cabin. So no spiders get in.<br/>
That's when he saw it through the glint of the torches and the soft glitter of the snow in the snowstorm. One very pissed off Wilbur soot. The man only glares at Ramboo as they walk through the snow. If circumstances were different he wouldn't be so worried. But having to know what Wilbur would do if someone looked at Tommy wrong. Like he did. He shivers at the thought of someone taking the child. Like he did.<br/>
Swallowing hard he sees what was reflecting the torchlight. An ax, a netherite enchanted ax.<br/>
Having only been here for a week. He has no resources to even stand a chance against someone with a diamond ax. Let alone someone with war experience and an enchanted weapon.<br/>
Deciding it would be better to try and talk then face the possibly homicidal ex-president. He waves "Hey! it's a bad night to be out this far from L'Manberg. What are you doing?"<br/>
Wilbur looks to Ramboo from his point in the storm "What did you do with Tommy?"<br/>
Ramboo holds his hands up "Look all I did was I found him in the forest and gave him hot chocolate. I didn't hurt him I swear!"<br/>
Wilbur grits his teeth and tightens his hold on his ax "You touched him?" The man paused and then came the shriek of furry " HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HIM!" The rage that came from Wilbur as he pulled out a crossbow made Ramboo immediately realize what was about to happen. Quickly Ramboo placed two blocks in front of him that sealed the upstairs floor and just in time to block the arrow that would have surely been fatal had it hit its target.<br/>
Quickly Ramboo rushes downstairs and locks the door.<br/>
Tommy had just finished his warm glass of hot chocolate a mustache of the sweet liquid on his lips. The boy looks to Ramboo and comes up to the panicking man "Mr. Ramboo what's wrong? Are there monsters? Oh, are we playing a game!" He says with glittering eyes and his tail wagging back and forth. It's easy to see the appeal Wilbur has for the boy.<br/>
Ramboo looks to the storm raging outside even if Wilbur wasn't out there it would be a suicide trip to head anywhere. Sighing he looks to Tommy "Uh yeah we're going to play a game of hiding and be quiet. We're going to play together ok and Wilbur is it ok?"<br/>
Tommy perks "Wilby! Wilby is playing! Ok!" The boy practically squealed oblivious as to what will happen if Wilber finds Ramboo.<br/>
Ramboo nods "Yeah, yeah Wilby is playing but shh. Remember be quiet." He says in a hushed and worried tone.<br/>
The child nods "Ok let's play!"<br/>
With that Ramboo led the child to a bookshelf and moved it to the side revealing a hidden chest room. Tommy gasps "Whow secret passage!" Even though it's only been a week Ramboo has made significant progress.<br/>
Quickly ramboo closes the hidden door and looks to Tommy "Shh!"<br/>
The boy nods and Raboo flinches when he hears the sound of the front door breaking. Then there was the horrid sound of Wilbur's footsteps echoing around the house.<br/>
Wilber looks desperately around for Tommy. His anxiety beginning to creep in. The thought of losing another. No, he will never let that happen again. If he has to tear this place apart then so be it.<br/>
With that, he turns every single room upside down. It took three long hours and it's now midnight. Letting the silence ring until he heard it. The sound of snoring. The sound of his child sleeping. Normally this would make him happy to no end. But the thought of that filth with his child infuriated him. The fact that fifth is with the child enrages him. It makes his blood boil. 
Pulling out his ax he breaks down the bookshelf. Ranboo quickly chucked a chest full of items at Wilber and then picks up Tommy despite the child sleepy protests and runs out of the front door with Tommy in his arms.<br/>
Why does he still have the child! Why does he never stay out of things like this? Hell, even a cat would know better!<br/>
Running in the direction he knows there is salvation. He runs towards L'manberg. Praying he survives the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sence someone said they liked it im made a chapter 2.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Never wake sleeping children</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ramboo is on the run with a sleepy child. Don't you know the saying though let sleeping children be? It's even more so when you have someone after you!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Because everyone really likes this there is another chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ramboo runs with the sleeping child in his arms. He much rather holds on to the boy then leave the child in the care of a crazed maniac. That is clearly on a warpath for his head.<br/>
The wind blows harshly with its bitter cold fangs as he treads through the snow. It's when he sees lights through the winter haze. That he sighs with relief. However, this is short-lived. He tripped and Tommy fell into the snow. The boy whimpered as he was rudely awoken to the cold substance hitting his face.<br/>
Rambo flinched when he heard the crying snd felt chills when he heard the footsteps following him increasing in volume. Quickly he scoops the child up muttering apologies as the little half reed curls into him for warmth while large crocodile tears fall from their baby blue eyes.<br/>
Then he hears the sound of a bow and the feeling of an arrow embedded in his shoulder.<br/>
Despite this, He got closer to the lights to see it's not L'manberg. No, it's the dream's territory with its tall coblestone walls.<br/>
Badboyhalo was about to call it a night when he hears it. The sound of a crying child. Quickly rushing to look for its source he sees Tommy in the arms of Ramboo still crying. Gasping as he recognizes the little half. "What in the world are you doing with that muffin?"<br/>
Ramboo looks too Badboyhalo with desperate eyes "Please ill explain later! Just let us in!"<br/>
The demon huffs as he looks at the arrow in Ramboo's shoulder and the sobbing halfa "You better."<br/>
With that, the gates open and Ramboo rushes in. The gates close behind him and he swears as he looks back he sees the glint of a netherite ax. But as quickly as it is there, it disappears.<br/>
Bad looks to Tommy "Goodness he's shivering. Come let's get him warm."<br/>
Ramboo nods "thanks." Only for bad to give him a sharp glare "Oh no muffin don't thank me yet. You better explain once we get inside and if I find you wrongfully took Tommy from Wilbur. Your days alive are very limited."<br/>
Ramboo shudders and nods "Yes sir." The second they entered the castle it felt so nice to have warmth around him. The two reach the med bay and Badboyhalo takes the whimpering child from his arms and places him in a bed. Grabbing extra blankets and setting them neatly over the little half.<br/>
It is then Bad looks to Ramboo "so explain to me why you have Wilbur's muffin?"<br/>
Ramboo sits down "I was getting wood for my cabin when I found him lost. He said he and Wilber were playing when the storm hit and they got separated. I had every good intention to return the child! I really did Bad. But Wilbur got so angry that I even touched the child. He tried to kill me! I was scared that if he caught in such an angry haze that he would have hurt Tommy! I've seen what anger does! I didn't always have my red-eye."<br/>
Bad hums "Well ill let you stay over for the night. In the morning we will discuss this with Dream."<br/>
Ramboo nods and goes to brush some of the snow off Tommy only to be stopped by Bad who glares "Don't you know the saying let sleeping children be."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Who else should I add in here? Sorry, these are short but it's just what is coming to mind.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dont tattle on me!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The talk with Dream and the others in the morning.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So happy yall like this so much! so here is another chapy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ramboo is nervous as he stands before Dream with Tommy next to him. Dream narrows his eyes under his mask "So let me get this straight. You took the child so the kid wouldn't die. Wilbur is trying to kill you over that and you ran here hiding from Wilbur so you don't die. Honestly, I vote for the kid to go back to Wilbur and you can just stay here till he calms down."<br/>
Ramboo nods "That sound like a good idea." Tommy looks at Dream and then begins to giggle "You look funny. So where is Wilby anyway?"<br/>
Gorge shrugs "Well i was looking for him this morning since the storm cleared up but. I found nothing."<br/>
Tommy pouts his ears floping down "Oh, Then can we play! Please!"<br/>
Ramboo sighs "Alright what do you want to play?"<br/>
Tommy's eyes sparkle "Yay! i wanna play hide and seek!"<br/>
With that Ramboo let the child go and hide and then begins searching. How har could it be?<br/>
The more time that passed the more Rambo is getting worried. until he heads to go down one of the halls only to see Wilbur heading down the hall with their ax in hand.<br/>
The second Wilbur's eyes set on Rambo his expression changes into a twisted snarl. Imedeatly heading after Rambo like an panther let out of it's cage.<br/>
Rambo ran cutting on the corners and pushing himself as hard as he can until he takes another corner and hides behind one of the large window currtins. When there on the other side hiding behind one of the large vases holding flowers is Tommy. With their two ears giving him away the boy watched him hide in confusion. Isnt it his turn to hide?<br/>
Wilber comes walking down the hall and Tommy couldn't contain his excitement "WIlby!" he says as he rushes up to the man.<br/>
Wilbur smiles and sets down the ax "Hey buddy. You ok? Where did the man that took you go?"<br/>
Tommy smiles "Were playing hide and seek!"<br/>
Ramboo's eyes widen praying the child doesn't tattle on him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments are fuel for more chapters! Sorry its a bit shorter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. hear a Childs plea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hide and seek what are you gonna find? Good ending bad ending</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope yall enjoy! This is as far as imagined this going. This is a good ending and bad ending</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy smiles up at Wilbur "Uh we're playing hide and seek. You have to play to find him. Please, Wilby." he says with glittering puppy dog eyes while waging his tail just so.<br/>
Wilbur sighs in defeat "Fine, ill play."<br/>
Tommy giggles "Yay!" and before Wilbur could say a thing Ramboo sneezed from the dust gathered in the curtain. Immediately Wilbur pulls out his ax and cuts down the curtains. Tommy's eyes widen "Wait that's not how we're supposed to play! Wilby!"<br/>
Wilbur glares at Ramboo a murderous glint until he feels Tommy pull on his cloak.  Tears down his face his cheeks flushed and his ears drooping "You're not going to hurt my friend are you, Wilby?"<br/>
Wilbur looks to Tommy "He's you're friend?" Tommy nods vigorously.<br/>
While Ramboo thanks the heavens the child is on his side.<br/>
Wilbur sighs "Fine, he's off the hook. Ramboo if it makes Tommy happy ill let you play with him."<br/>
(good ending)</p><p> </p><p>Tommy smiles up at Wilbur "Uh we're playing hide and seek. You have to play to find him. Please, Wilby." he says with glittering puppy dog eyes while waging his tail just so.<br/>
Wilbur sighs in defeat "Fine, ill play."<br/>
Tommy giggles "Yay!" and before Wilbur could say a thing Ramboo sneezed from the dust gathered in the curtain. Immediately Wilbur pulls out his ax and cuts down the curtains. Tommy's eyes widen "Wait that's not how we're supposed to play! Wilby!"<br/>
Wilbur ignores the child's cries. Not again he will never let it happen again. With that blood-stained, the man's ax and he looks to Tommy who whimpers as he picks him up "Shh it's ok bud. No one going to hurt you. Never again."<br/>
(Bad ending)<br/>


Hey there yeah you reading this! Thanks for reading! If you like my work I have another fanfic and I have an original story too!<br/>
Original story<br/>
https://tapas.io/series/The-blood-wars/info<br/>
My other fanfiction.<br/>
Its basically where Tommy gets raised by Dream and how it affects events of the SMP<br/>
https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839329/chapters/68156662</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments are fuel for more chapters!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>